Broken Hearts
by swimstar1321
Summary: Full summary in side. Rated M just to be safe. There may be a few lemons in here but not written by me. I will tell you what chapters have them when I post them.
1. Chapter 1

Spotted. Dr. Cullen moves the family back into their old pent house. I guess Maine didn't suit Mrs. Cullen. But it seems the family got a bit bigger with a new addition. Looks like we have a new _B_ in town. And for those of you un-aware of who the Cullens are and want to know whom the new _B_ is let me fill you in.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen- Handsome, tall, blond, gold eyes. Looks 20 but is in his mid 40's.

Mrs. Esme Cullen- Beautiful, tall, auburn hair, green eyes. Late 30's looks 25.

Jasper Hale (Jazz)- Hotttt, 6ft 4in, eldest, blond, blue eyes, always looks like he's in pain. Age 18. Dating Alice Cullen. Twin to Rosalie Hale.

Alice Cullen- Very beautiful, 5ft, short, pixie like, short spiky black hair, very graceful, has done many ballet recitals around the world. Age 17, dating Jasper Hale.

Rosalie Hale (Rose)- Goddess like beauty, tall, blond, blue eyes. Age 18, was dating Emmett Cullen but broke up in December.

Emmett Cullen (Em)- HOTTTTTTTT, 6ft 3in, buff, brown hair, brown eyes. Was dating Rosalie but it was said that he was caught messing around with our very own _C.M_., _(Cate McCarthy main character she comes in later) _while on Christmas break in Portland.

Edward Cullen- Hot, 6ft, bronze hair, green eyes. Age 17, and also dating the new _B_.

Bella Swan (Bells)- Very pretty, 5ft 4in, mahogany color hair, brown eyes. Age 17, dating Edward Cullen. Joined the family after the death of her parents' 2 years ago.

Blair looked up in shock to see the tall pain stakingly beautiful girl standing in front of her.

"Well you gonna say anything. I mean come on _B_ this is a reunion between best friends who haven't seen each other in like what 5 years?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Blaire had recovered from her state of shock she jumped up and gave her old friend a big hug.

" I missed you so much Rose!" Blaire whispered in her ear.

"I missed you too. Now we have a lot to catch up on what do you say we go out to that one bar and get drunk off our asses and have some fun!" Rose said beaming.

"Same old Rose! But sure why not I need a good drink anyway. Just let me grab my purse and call _S_ and we shall party like we used to."

"Sounds like a plan. But don't tell her I'm here I want to surprise her." Rose called after Blaires' retreating back.

"Kay!"

They arrived at their favorite bar in a matter of minutes. Serena was already waiting for them. She squealed when she caught the sight of her old friend. They all sat down and ordered a round of pomegranate martinis. They laughed and talked for hours. Laughing harder after each round of drinks. They were drunker than a sailor after a long voyage at sea. They had made a few prank calls one of those to Carlisle Cullen; Rose's adopted dad. So it wasn't any surprise when Jazz, Em, and Edward showed up each girl was lifted into the arms of one of the guys all except Rosalie. She refused to let Emmett touch her.

"NO!!!!!! DO NOT COME NEAR ME!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT YOUR HANDS ANYWHERE NEAR ME! NOT AFTER THEY WERE ALL OVER THAT SLUT I USED TO CALL MY FRIEND!" People started to gather taking pictures, murmuring strings of gossip. She finally stopped fighting only to drop to the floor in a faint. It was then the boys remembered the last time Rose got drunk off her ass she had to get her stomach pumped.

Emmett who is studying to be a doctor bent down and started checking her over. Jasper had 911 on the phone and Edward was putting Serena and Blaire into the limo.

"Jazz how long until an ambulance gets here?!" Emmett yelled.

"They said in about 5 min." Anyone could tell he was worried about his sister.

" Shit we don't have that much time!" He ripped off his sweatshirt and gently placed it under her head.

He checked her breathing and blood pressure but there wasn't much he could do. Not soon after did the ambulance arrive had Rosalie had come to. Fearing she might have another melt down Emmett rode in the front and Jasper in the back with Rose. He held her tightly as she cried. They soon reached the hospital and rushed her in side. A resident tried to stop Jasper and Emmett from going in but they were in no mood to deal with it.

"I'm sorry sirs but your not aloud back there." That really didn't make Emmett happy.

"Do you know who I am?! Do you know who she is?! Do you know our father is?!" Emmett screamed. "I am Emmett Cullen! She is Rosalie Hale!

Our father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen!" Jasper was trying to calm Emmett down to no avail.

Due to Emmett's size the doctor was cowering in fear. Luckily Carlisle came running in with Esme, Alice, and Edward close behind.

"Emmett it's okay you and Esme come with me Jazz wait here we'll come get you when she's better." They took off through the doors. Alice took hold of Jazz and led him to a chair. He broke down as soon as he hit the chair. His shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

The siblings were scared, anyone could see that. They cared for their sister especially Jazz. They had all snapped to attention as soon as Emmett came out.

***************************************************************************************Cliffhanger! I'm hoping this one is longer than the last one. It's three pages on word so we'll have to see. And I have decided that Cate McCarthy (mentioned in the 1****st**** chapter) will not be the main character but she will have a small part in the story. R&R please!**


End file.
